DC: 2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's my Kara? - Part 3 - A Not So Marvel-ous Date
After the ... for the lack of a better word ... encounter with Roy, Kara looks at Roy who's nice and unconscious on the bed. She heat visioned the word 'PRUDE' into the headboard, then gathered up her robe and flew out the window, generally annoyed. Why does everyone think something's wrong with her. She simply isnt capable under the red K's influence of realizing that she's acting different. Somewhere else, Simon Tycho's assistant alerts her boss. "Sir, she's out of the Titan building again. Flying about 1,500 feet up." Simon peers. "What's that she's wearing?" he says, leaning forward with interest. "It looks like a silk robe and lingerie, sir." Yeah, Trillionaire or not, that does get his attention. "Sir?... Sir?" *ahem* "SIR!" "... Hmm what?" "There's another flier in the area." "Is it Superman? Maybe we can see if contact with an infected Kryptonian will affect another one too?" The assistant, Miss Thorn, shakes her head. "Um... no, it's Captain Marvel." Simon leans back. "Still could be interesting to watch. How long has the kryptonite been in her system?" "About 8 hours, sir. Still going on just as strong as the first hour based on the readings." Kara flies rather fast - she's been having quite a day. The news vans have been trying to figure out what's been going on - various chaotic activities happening around California, all seemingly by the same girl. She flies down a bit to look at the city below to figure where she wants to go to blow off some steam, and considers maybe heading to Metropolis. As she hits the sound barrier, the sonic boom does shatter windows since she's flying low enough for that to happen... but she stops when she sees Captain Marvel in the area. "Hmm." she says to herself. Captain Marvel was on his way to Titans Tower to visit Kara but he spots her flying about. Since it wasn't difficult to hear her breaking the sound barrier, "Hmm.. something must be wrong, I better hceck it out." he alters his course and flies towards Supergirl and just does his best to tr and keep pace with the speedy little teen, "Supergirl!!" he calls out to her in his booming voice. He looks down at the destruction being caused by her rampage. He looks up a bit concerned for the girl and tries to speed up to catch her, "Speed of Mercury don't fail me now." Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes and decides to lead Cap on a merry little chase. She's exceptionally fast, but isn't trying to lose him. Once the two of them are above Downtown Sacrimento, she goes from fast to... where the heck did she go? This must have been how Superman felt the first time she flew too fast for him to follow. That's when Captain Marvel feels her tug on his cape from behind and push it over his head. "What is it?" she says with irritation as she's now in front of him in the air. She's 'standing' there in the air, arms crossed, wearing this daringly short mini kimono-like robe, sashed lightly around her waist. She seems to be wearing some sort of lingerie beneath it too. And people thought her red and blue uniform was daring. Captain Marvel blinks as he feels the rug then his cape flost over his head and blinds him. He moves the cape back in place and turns to face Kara and his eyes immediately open wide at her outfit. The deepest of red blushes freckles across the bridgeof his nose and cheeks. He clears his throat, "Ahem.. Supergirl.. what are you doing?" he gestures to the carnage on the streets below, "And holy moley.. what are you wearing?" he tries to compose himself and assume an adult tone, "It doesn't take the wisdom of Solomon to see that you're not acting like yourself." he tries to listen very carefully to make sure no one is controlling the blonde beauty with some sonic waves or anything. Doesn't seem like there's any unusual sounds. Kara looks at Cap idly. "So... what, are you the fashion police now?" she asks as Cap checks her out. She's sort of annoyed with men in general though at the moment. "Do you really know me well enough to tell me whehter I am or am not acting like myself? SERIOUSLY?" Arms still crossed. Captain Marvel erks, sighs and slumps his shoulders, "No.. you're right. I don't know you well enough." but then he adds, "But I know you're a good person, I've always felt it and believed in you Supergirl." he shrugs, "I'm not Superman and I guess you're not going to listen to me.. but, I can't let you hurt innocent people." he floats toward the girl and with a pleading expression in his face, "Don't do this Supergirl, I don't want to have to fight you. It'd break Superman's heart to see you acting like this." he extends his hand to her in an act of friendship. Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. "Ugh... with the puppy dog eyes." She takes Captain Marvel's hand and flies down to the streets of Sacrimento below. "I think I could use another drink. And by the way, don't bring Kal into this. Bad enough he thinks he can tell me how to run my lovelife. Not that I have much of one. I mean seriously. He's such a tyrant sometimes. So tired of people moralizing to me what I should do with my own personal choices. Rao." She lands down below on the streets. It's sort of a spectacle - teenage blonde beauty in victoria's secret wear. Captain Marvel floats down along with Kara and smiles, "I won't.. you know if he does it, its only because he cares about you and I wouldn't be here if I wasn't worried about you either." he immediately covers his mouth and blushes as he looks around the streets and points, "Theres a bar! Are you even old enough to drink?" he blinks and doesn't seem to be releasing her hand and he can't help but steal glances at her from the corner of his eye. He waves to the random citizens on the streets and the TV vans as they pull up, "Maybe we should get out of here." he stares nervously at the reporters, "This could go really badly." he whispers to her not to mention that the pair are still holding hands in the middle of the street in broad daylight. Kara Zor-El snickers as she heads to the bar with you, letting cars have to swerve around her and Cap. One car hits a pole because the guy was checking out Kara. Not like she cares about if it hits her anyway. "Technically I'm older than Kal. Not to mention I don't get drunk. I want some more vanilla apple cider. It's delish. Cmon, you're having some too. I insist." She smiles a bit when he whispers to her. "Oh yeah, maybe then CERTAIN PEOPLE WILL KNOW WHAT THEY'RE MISSING" An offhanded comment to a certain marksman for the news cameras when he regains consciousness. "You have a thing for me doncha?" she asks as she walks onto the sidewalk and into the bar. "I learned a lot about bars today. Pretty girls get free drinks if they protect the bartender, never hit the bartender, and bar fights are fun entertainment." Oh boy, wouldnt Zinda be proud. Not. Captain Marvel just watches as the car swerve and crashes into the pole. He blinks and says, "Don't you think we should make sure they're OK?" as he enters a bar for the first time ever. He looks about in awe and blushes at Kara's question, "Golly Supergirl.. can you blame me?" he gulps and keeps blushing and is thankful for how dark the bar is, "I mean, you're so pretty and you're just amazing, I've always thought so. You're a role model to so many." he looks abround, "Holy Moley, they have a pool table in here!" then he gestures, "So, table or bar?" he notices that there are at least not too many patrons in the establishment at the moment. He looks at Kara, "Aren't they supposed to check our IDs or something?" though he is glad that the bouncer didn't since he has a 15 year old ID. Kara Zor-El pulls Captain Marvel into the bar, just saying "They're fine." without really bothering to check. Then again she might be able to tell from where she is from hearing for all you know. "Yeah. Holy Moley." She shakes her head, rolling her eyes and heads to the bar with him. She leans over. One of the guys playing pool hits the ball off the table while they're looking at the girl in the skimpy nightwear. "Apple cider and um... Magic Hat." she says, remembering what was ordered with Zinda earlier that day. The bartender looks at Kara for a while. "Um..... I... don't think I can serve you alcohol" Yeah this has to be some sort of setup - it's been in the newspaper that Supergirl is a teenager, after all. Plus dressed like that, she might have had one too many already. Wait, Kryptonians don't get drunk though... right? Kara frowns and just walks behind the bar and looks around, taking a bottle of brownish red liquid. "Is this cider?" Captain Marvel peers at the bartender and smiles, "What about me.. would you deny Captain Marvel a drink?" he watches as Kara goes to get her own drink, "Um.. I'll pay for that." he snickers and pulls out what little money he has stashed in his sash and lays it ob the bar , "Will this be enough?" he pauses and then adds, "Hey.. bartenders give drinks to pretty girls, seriously.. who's prettier than her?" he sits on a stool and watches the blonde with adoration in his eyes and completely forgot where he was. He pokes at the free bowl of munchies he grabs a handful and stufffs the salty mixed nuts into his mouth and almost chokes on the level of salt. He sighs and wonders if this is what dating Supergirl is going to be like. The bartender looks unsure. I mean... it is Supergirl. Plus Captain Marvel. and Captain Marvel -is- an adult. He says, "Um.. yeah but she's still underage and I could lose my liquor license." He lightly places his hand on Supergirl's arm that's holding the unlabelled bottle of Jack Daniels, which does have a similar color to dark apple cider. "So if you could please - " Kara cuts him off and interrupts him. "If you could please remove your hand from me I won't have to throw you into orbit. And I can do that. Only reason I'm even giving you a warning is you're a bartender and I already knocked out one today." Wait... what did she say? The bartender does quickly remove his hand and watches while Kara takes a swig from the bottle, then scrunches her nose. "This is so NOT cider" she says as she tosses the bottle haphazardly, letting it break against the wall and then floor. Okay unfortunately that bottle of Jack costs $50. "Seriously ... cider. Preferably the type with just a HINT of vanilla." She then leans over bar by Captain Marvel, smilng sweetly. "Come behind the bar, Captain..." She giggles a bit. "You know... sorta stupid for me to call you Captain. Give me a normal name to call you." Captain Marvel gets up from the stool and walks around and behind the bar with Kara, "I dunno, everyone calls me Captain." he shrugs his massive shoulders, "And I kind of like it.. and it sounds nice when you say it." he looks at the bartender, "Sorry about that. I'm sure we can work something out to repay you for everything." he peers at all the labeled bottles behind the bar, "Though, I supgest you give her the drink she asks for before other thing start to break, far more important things. And do you really want to be the guy to upset Supergirl?" he reaches out to hand Kara's hand once again, "They have a mechanical bull in the back, I saw it! Wouldn'tit be totally awesome to ride it?" The poor bartender sighs and looks for the cider. Kara takes a step back. "Yeah... that's really stupid actually. I can fly faster than Superman so why exactly would I have fun on a stupid mechanical bull?" She pauses. "I bet you want to make out with me, right?" Okay, if anyone wasnt staring until this point in the bar, they are now. And the bartender stopped looking for the cider even, though when Kara's eyes glow red at him, he quickly goes back to looking for the bottle. When her eyes go back to normal, she smiles at Captain again. Captain Marvel just shhrugs his massive shoulders, "I don't know.. I just thought it'd be a fun thing to do. Byu--" then he turns completely red again, "Only if its something you'd want to do." he looks around at the people staring at the pair, "Is it hot in here.. or is it just me?" then he looks at the bartender and gestures to the bottle on the shelf, "Oh look our drinks are here." he smiles to the very attractive blonde when the bartender slides two glasses filled with the desired cider. He can feel his heart beating so fast in his chest and he's sure that Kara can hear it beating so rapidly as well. He reaches dowen to pick up his drink and lifts it to his nose and takes a sniff, "Its good, huh?" since the captain doesn't need to eat or drink alcohol won't affect him in the slightest. Kara Zor-El walks up to Marvel, picking up the glass and downing the cider, then tossing the glass over her shoulder. *crash* Um... maybe she's into greek culture? She then takes the cup of cider from his hand, downs it too, and tosses it as well. *crash x 2* She puts her hands on his shoulders and floats off the ground a bit, pressing up to The World's Mightiest Mortal and starts kissing him. Captain Marvel is practically frozen in place and he's in total disbelief at whats going on. But Kara's scent is so intoxicating and her touch. causes his heart to skip a beat. His eyes slowly close when she starts to kiss him. His first kiss ever, from Supergirl.. its a dream come true! Everything in his head is screaming at him to stop this before it goes too far. But her soft lips taste so good that all he finds himself doing is wrapping his large arms around her tiny frame and does his best to return her kisses. The bartender goes "Um..." as he considers trying to get their attention to not be making out with her in lingerie in his bar, but if Supergirl doesn't hurl him into space, his customers might flay him alive for interrupting this. The Kryptonian girl kisses harder. One thing she can say about Captain Marvel - he doesn't lose his breath when she's kissing him with excessive force like Roy did. A pause. Roy. Yeah. I mean... cmon, who wouldnt want this, she thinks to herself. Roy. Seriously, how iritating was that anyway? In fact, men in general. Always either telling her what to do or seeing her as a delicate girl who needs to be protected. Does it matter that she's superstrong even compared to most superstrong metahumans? No. No it doesn't. Cause she's a girl. Helpless girl. Sure. Which means men can all take it upon themselves to tell her what to do. Like her cousin. Telling her how she should go about her relationship with Solarflare. And for that matter, Solarflare actually AGREEING with him about how they should be together forever. Making decisions for her. ALWAYS making decisions for her. Everyone deciding what she should do! Batman did it when he decided she'd be best trained on Paradise Island. Superman did it when he kept her in the Fortress. Darkseid did it when he brainwashed her to be the captain of his Furies! Superman did it... AGAIN... when he went overboard on what her future should be with something as normal as dating! Plus even Solarflare got in on that one! ARGH! She just wants to be able to date without people talking about lifetime commitments! It's been just a few months! Really! And everyone telling her what she should do and how she should act. Is this how it will be her entire life??! I mean even when she's totally willing to rock some guy's world, and they worry about her not being herself? Like this isnt being herself? Geez! RAO! Men!!!!! ... And that's when Kara grips Captain Marvel's shoulders and brings her knee up into his groin. And none of that 'pulling punches' malarky either. Cap can thank Lady Blackhawk for teaching her that move, because it sure isnt something Wonder Woman or Artemis taught her on Themyscira. K-BOOM! The knee hits the Big Red Cheese's groin and the force is so great that all the hanging glasses shatter from the impact shockwave. He immediately crumples to the ground. Blue eyes wide open and pupils dialated and a vain appears on his forhead as he curls up into the fetal position. Heaven just ended and went to Hell as now he's struggling to breathe. He just looks over at Kara in shock and any emotions for her have been shattered. He doesn't even blame her and believes it to be his own fault and finally he mutters out a pained, "Why..?" Kara Zor-El frowns as she looks down at him. "MEN!" she just yells. Sure, that explains it all. Except it doesn't explain it at all. Then in a burst of speed, she's gone.